


Into The Inferno

by bisexualsinspacee (MelonBiskitQueen)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Hunk Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/bisexualsinspacee
Summary: Hunk Week: Day 3: Strength





	

There was several hours before dawn when the alarm sounded. Hunk was up, in his uniform and was headed for the fire engine by the time the others had gotten and were in the middle of putting on their uniforms. Hunk had started the engine and was getting ready to turn the sirens on as the others piled in. Once everybody was seat belted in the fire engine began to leave the station and was one it’s way to the destination.

“Where are we headed, Hunk?” Shiro asked.

“Yeah and is it another drill?” added Lance.

“We’re headed towards the Balmera apartments and I’m pretty sure this isn’t a drill.” Hunk replied, addressing both questions.

“Wait. You mean this is the real deal? Like if we screw up people could end up dying?” Lance said, now slightly panicked.

“Yes.” Keith responded before anyone else could.

After that they all sat in silence for the rest of the drive. During this time Hunk couldn’t help, but let his mind wander for a little bit. If this truly was the real deal, as Lance had said, people could die. So they were under a lot more pressure than they were used to when it came to their drills.

Hunk had been to the Balmera apartments before as he knew one of the residents. A woman named Shay. He had only known her for a couple months, but that wasn’t going to stop him from worrying. He hoped that if the apartments were ablaze that she had already gotten out.

They were at least ten blocks away from the apartments and they could already see the large cloud of black smoke that covered the sky.

“Hunk, step on it.” Shiro said urgently.

Hunk nodded and began to speed.

By the time they had arrived the apartment buildings and a few of the surrounding shops were completely ablaze. Not wasting anytime they all rushed out of the fire engine and got to work.

Lance, Keith and Shiro immediately got the water hoses out and began to tackle the flames while Hunk and Pidge began to check on those that needed first aid. Hunk was checking a young girl who had what appeared to be a serious head injury when someone came running up to him.

“You! Yes you! This one requires your help!” Upon seeing him Hunk recognised him instantly. It was Shay’s brother, Rax.

“What’s wrong?” Hunk asked.

“It’s Shay! She’s trapped inside!” Rax said pointing towards the apartment building that was closest to them.

“Which floor!?” Hunk demanded.

“The second from the top floor!” Rax responded.

Now knowing where she was Hunk quickly raced back to the fire engine to grab one of the axes and a couple of the oxygen masks. One for him and one for Shay. Before legging it to the building Shay was trapped in Hunk yelled to Lance and Keith. “Lance! Keith! Do you think you can focus the water hoses over there?” Hunk pointed towards the building.

“Sure thing!” Keith replied as he turned his hose towards the building.

“Wait. You’re not planning on going in there, are you?” Lance asked as he to focused his attention on the building Hunk had pointed to.

“Somebody’s trapped inside! It’s part of the job to go in and get them out. Just keep those hoses on the building, alright.” Hunk replied before putting on his oxygen mask and legging it inside.

The roar of the flames was loud in Hunk’s ears and the smoke was so thick that he was sure if he was to put his hand in front of his face he’d be barely able to see it. The flames had consumed so much of the building that Hunk was worried that the stairs would no longer be intact therefore he would not be able to make it to the floor Shay was on. Fortunately that was not the case for most of the stairs and Hunk was able to reach Shay’s floor in record time. Now that he was on the floor she was on Hunk began to call out to her.

“Shay? Shay!” He waited a few minutes before calling out again. Both times he received no answer. Worried, he didn’t waste time making his way to where he remembered her apartment to be. The door to her apartment was somehow still standing so Hunk raised his axe and using all the strength he had brought it down upon the door. Hunk repeated the action several times before the door finally gave way.

Hunk hadn’t been in the apartment for five seconds when he spotted Shay. A bookcase had fallen on her, knocking her out. Without another thought Hunk discarded the axe and rushed to where she laid. He bent down and lifted the bookcase enough that he was able to flip it over onto its back so that it was no longer trapping Shay. Now that she was freed Hunk quickly secured the other oxygen mask on her before lifting her up into his arms and finding the fastest route out of the building.

By the time they had gotten outside several ambulances had arrived. Hunk hurriedly got Shay to the nearest ambulance before helping out Lance, Keith, Shiro and now Pidge with what flames remained. After the flames all, but ceased to exist Hunk took it upon himself to pack away the hoses while the others packed away the rest of the equipment. Hunk had finished packing away the last hose when he was approached by Rax for the second time that night.

“Rax. I thought you’d be with your sister, at the hospital.” Hunk said.

“Yes. I will join her soon. First this one wanted to thank you for saving my sister when you had no obligation to.” Rax replied.

Hunk smiled. “All part of the job.” he responded.

Seeing that Hunk was busy and that his awaited for him to go to her Rax bid him farewell. Shortly after Rax had left Keith had made his way back to the engine.

“What was that about?” Keith asked.

“Long story, how about I tell you once we get back to the station?”

“Sure.”  


End file.
